the kid's cute
by lovelesslolita
Summary: This is a story about talking in a kid with problems. Roxas is 16 and has had a hard life his brother Cloud goes to war and he has to stay with a stranger with the name axel who thinks the kid is so cute but doesn't know the kid one bit teenager these days aren't the same as they used to be.
1. Chapter 1: intro

**The cute kid**

**Hi! **

Chapter 1

This is a story about talking in a kid with problems. Roxas is 16 and has had a hard life his brother Cloud goes to war and he has to stay with a stranger with the name axel who thinks the kid is so cute but doesn't know the kid one bit teenager these days aren't the same as they used to be.

**Introduction**

Today was going to be a big day, a month ago a childhood friends Cloud called me we had been messaging on Facebook but out of the blue he called me saying he needs to ask me a big favor, and let me tell you it was a gained favor. His mom had died in a house fire half a year ago I knew that because she was a really sweet lady, but know he was going overseas he was in the army and was being developed to go help in Syria. But he still has this little brother at home and if he couldn't find a fit guardian before he left the kid would go to a foster home. Since he's mom was an only child and her parents where dead he was alone with the young boy, he begged me to take him in for the 1 year he would be gone. And i said yes, i mean its not that i have the need or want a child in my house but he can't just be left to his faith. I'm not heartless you know i feel really bad for the kid he never did anything wrong in his life but he still got punished, the kid has been true alot i remember when his brother didn't come to school for two weeks because he's dad try 'd drowning his baby brother in the bathtub but Cloud saved him he got a baseball bat and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out and carrying his brother to the hospital on his back, but his dad didn't get into trouble because he lied about what happened, but after he broke his brother's wrist he called the cops and that's all i know about the hole ordeal, back then we where already friends. his brother about 8 when the cops where called and Cloud was 17 me and cloud only have a 1 year age difference and it was I long time ago but even at that age I couldn't sleep because of it the kid was just a baby how could anybody hurt a little child keep's echoing thou my head the hole night I, it was the first time i ever heard about something like that, i know some kids got spanked and deserved it. Hell, even i got spanked but i was kinda i brat, but beaten black and blue was just a horrifying thought. I met only saw the kid twice once I was going to ask if Cloud could come to a party with me and this little kid opened the door blue eyes and blond hair and really sweet and kind and the second time Cloud toke him trick-or-treating and I ran in to them he was dressed as an angel and Cloud was dress as a soldier I laughed my ass of always acting so cool but still trick-or treating. But I still don't know the kid he didn't say much apparently after his mom died. But I don't mind because I'm a writer and work at home so i could use some quite. But i haven't introduced my self properly my name is Axel Flynn I'm 26 years old i smoke and i have a best selling book that still makes me money, I guess I have hobby's I play guitar and I draw but haven't in a long ass time ,I have red hair and yes the cornets do match the drapes my eyes are green i have a couple of tattoos i have triangle's under my eyes and a flame on my wist and this heart-thing (heartless) on my ankle. I have a dog called Cloe a husky and one called Boomer a chocolate Labrador.

**Ding dong!**


	2. Chapter 2 : cute?

Cute?

Chapter 2

Ding dong!

That most be them! I push my computer chair so i roll to the door of my wither room, i jog throw the living room Boomer down! He is so hyper his tall keeps hitting me in the leg he makes his way to the love seat and sits down but throws paws over it so he can still see me opening the door. I open the door quickly, Cloud was standing there with a large navy blue duffle bag over his rather broad shoulders and a dark hunter green suitcase. He has worried look on his face and was looking over his shoulder while whispering he quickly stoped and made eye contact with me a small smile came across his face. Axel I'm so happy to see you again man, he puts the suitcase down and holds out his hand, a Chester cat grin come over my face as a pull him in a hug he didn't return the hug but as i let go his smile got bigger. Come in don't be a stranger now. He his smile faded but in his eyes he still had the happiness in them.

I really can't I have to go to the airport right away I'm sorry, an apologizing look came over the blonds face followed by I look that screamed shit I'm forgotten something. He grabbed something from behind him and gave it a quick pull in his hand was an small hand that was followed by a small body a small boy To Be precise, with the honey blond hair with little more golden then the older sibling, he was looking at the ground and was wearing a white hoodie the hood was pulled low and he hanged his head low so I couldn't see his face. He was tiny not just short but really skinny his light wash jeans where a little too big for him and his white all-stars where a little dirty. He looked so cute I couldn't help but smile. Hi there kiddo you must be Roxas! Your 16 know right? You remember me? As an extended my hand so shake his he took two big steps back but was stopped by a big hand graving his shoulder. Cloud when'd true his knees till he was on eye level with the young boy and pulled his hood back revealing two big baby blue eyes and flawless skin he looked just around perfect but very upset, I was so lost in those eyes I didn't hear the first part of the conversation but hearing my name pulled me out of it. Axel will take good care of you I promise but I really need to leave now snow flack I'll send you as many letters as I can I love you to the moon and back remember that when I'm going. He had a sad smile on his face and pulled the young blond in a tight hug that was returned with the speed of lighting. It weird seeing Cloud so sweet and emotional he was always the cool-and-calm-until-shit-hits-the-fan kid. I see you soon snow flack followed by a kiss on the kid's forehead. Go sit on the sofa know he pushed him tortes me I kind of panic here go sit there the dogs are really sweet so don't worry. He wakes past me and Boomer jumps up and sniffs the boy as he sits down. Axel? I didn't even realize I was staring at the kid, thank for this man you're real awesome for this and I'll repay you somehow but the things you need to know is he has a job he goes to Saturday and Sunday and he has dance class every Wednesday and here. He hands me two papers this one is things he likes like food, clothes, music and his medication make sure he takes it its Sipralexa two pills a day and thing he hates is on the back on the other paper are numbers and addresses from his friends so you can find him if he's going of somewhere the last thing I have to tell you is his voice dropped to a whisper just try not to get fiscal he hates it things like hug's even make him angry and you know what happened to mom so just he paused just take really good care of him or I'll have to kill you. My face dropped he said it so serious but he quickly smiled at me I'm serious I'm not that sure you can handle him he's just my little brother I have to protect him you understand right? Yea man I get it I place my hand on his shoulder but I'm pretty s sure I can handle I little boy. If you say so man. He broke eye contact with me to look at his brother who was texting he called out Snow flack I'm leaving be a good boy know. See you later Ax. He hands me the duffel bag and the suitcase and turns around and walks away. Close the door and turn my attention to the blond boy in my house he was like every teen these days taking selfies with the dogs with his headphone's him his head playing some song really loud. His eyes leave his screen to look at me and he rolls his eyes at me. This kid is so beautiful I swallow hard and walk over to him he pulls his headphones back. So I'm Axel I sit next to him you know I'm pretty good friends with your brother but I don't know anything about you really soooooo how old are you? He opens him mouth and his voice was as sweet as his face I'm 16. He's so young. I see you like the dogs this one? I put my hand on Boomer is Boomer his one year and this I put my hand on Cloe is Cloe he's 5 years. Oh, like his brother said he it's a talker. So Roxy, Roxas my name is Roxas not Roxy. Okay then so Roxas got a girlfriend? No I'm gay problem? My eyes got wide for I moment n-no not at all I'm bi myself I point my finger it my chest with a smile. His face didn't change where's my room? Wh-where come follow me I pick up his things and carried them to the guestroom, here you go call me if you need anything I said with a smile. Kay he when'd in and only can out for dinner it was so quite he eat without a sound and when'd back in his room he was on the phone when I past his room but I was stopped when I heard my name fall a-I could help myself I want to know what he was saying.

My brother friend

He seems nice

I know

I wish I could come live with you to Name but your parents suck ball and you know it

Ewe no his old like 10 years older but I think he can be considered cute

Okay talk to you at school tomorrow tell Kairi hi from me and kick Sora in the butt for me to

Love you to

He thinks I'm cute?


	3. Chapter 3 : pizza night and beer

I don't know what to say. I'm freaky? I'm the only one who think Cloud would do this? I don't know but I'm going to hell for this.

Pizza night and beer

It's been about a week since Roxas came to live with me he's so quiet he doesn't say anything. Well I guess okay, no yes, I don't know and good count as something right?

The only time I hear him say much more is when he's one the phone with some kid's he never talk about I think I heard the name's Sora Namine and Kairi are the names of his friends but I don't know much more.

Too small knocks on my door take me out of my trance I'm having writers block so all I do is just stare at the blank computer screen. As a spin my chair to face the door I answer Yes? A small blond boy wearing yellow boxers that look a little too big on him and blue t shirt with will do anything for candy on it in pink letters. I can never stop myself from staring at those blue eyes it looks like god put all the stares, sea's and the bluest sky in those eyes he looked right in my soul. Axel? He asked well coking his head to the side like a confused puppy. Uhm yes? Again I was knock out of my trance by that sweet voice. He rolls those blue eyes at me Can we order pizza tonight? He Pops out his hip and crosses his arms. Yes of course! A giant smile come's my face what kind do you want? Peperoni. He smiled at me, no he gave me a grin but a sweet smile but I sexy grin. It makes my heart melt it's the first time for him to smile at me and my heart can't handle how angelic he looks. Okay I'll call the pizzeria a smile never leaving my face. He gave a quick nod before turning around and walking out. Back to the TV room and to watch Supernatural.

Ding dong!

I'll get it! Echoed thru the house as Roxas jumped up and walked to the door and opened the door he was greeted by a man in one of those stupid delivery boy uniforms.

As time passed me got kind of curries since I didn't hear the door close again as I walked thru the house I noticed that Roxas was not watching TV Roxas I called out as I walked to the door. There he was with that sexy grin on his face he talking no he was flirting.

I could hear the pizza boy talking too.

So what's you name cutie?

Roxas and yours? Roxas gave him a smirk,

I was shocked up I couldn't speak I don't know why. But I stared to move I was walking to them and balled my fist up I was ready to fight this dickhead my teeth grinding together. But I had a better idea I still don't know there I got it from but I walk up from behind Roxas and throw my arm around him. He was so skinny and small and felled boney to the touch I should get him to eat more. Baby is there a problem? I looking down at the man in front of us he was a head smaller than me. With a pissed of look on my face it made him swallow hard. That will be 20 dollars sir. That was all he said I pulled out my walled gave him the money. I could see Roxas look at my walled and then back up at my face and back at my walled. But didn't pay much attention to it as I closed the door and turned around I was greeted with an angry looking blond. What was that all about? His tone was bitter. Look kid I don't know what you were thinking but that man could be a creep, rapist, kidnapper or whatever you never know.

Wow you sound just like. He hasted and looked away from me and at the floor. Like Cloud, I bend down to be on eye heighted and padded his head that because we both don't want anything bad to happen to you kid I gave him a smile. He flick my hand away with that sower look on his face

You don't know my big brother then he said before walking to the TV throwing himself down and opening the pizza box and taking a bit out of a pizza slice. Come sit with me he padded the couch and all I could see was his hair sticking out from out of behind the couch.

I don't have school tomorrow and after that its weekend the blond said would it be okay if an invite a friend over to spend the night tomorrow? Y-yea. The question came out of the blue. Who is it? The friend I mean? I kept walking to the couch and plumed down next to him. Sora, my best friend he flicked true the channels. Oh nice. I don't know what to say I kicked myself to find anything to say. Uhm what's he like?

Sora? His kind of loud but we have been best friends nice we were little we go the school together and dance class we have to practice that's why. He didn't look at me for I moment he was cuddling Boomer who jumped on the couch next to him.

For a couple of minutes it was silenced was we watched the TV again then the Blond broke the silence. Can I have a beer?

What? A confused look on my face.

Can I please have a beer?

You drink?

He gave me I sexy grin I wouldn't ask if I didn't right?

I guess you can but only if you get me one to, I gave him is Chester cat grin showing all my teeth. Okay he jumped up and got us a beer but one turned to 2 and then to 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and after that I stopped counting. The young blond had his legs over my lap and was giggling about my stupid joke. He was so drunk I'm a bad person for letting him drink so much. But he gets everything out of me and it's fun to see him so happy and giggly, the more he laughed the more his feet moved over my lap or more to say me crotch. His face red and very drunk looking. As he stopped laughing he looked up at me with that sexy drunk face he licked his lips. Did I just call this child sexy? What's wrong with me if Cloud would know he would kill me damn I would kill me? But those eyes just made my heart flutter and his skin is so soft looking and milky. Axel?

I was staring, shit.

w-what? The look of pure panic on my face but he didn't.

I like really like it here! He smiles up at me,

He pushed himself up so he still had his legs over me but his face was so close now I could feel his breath on my cheek.

Because I think you're like totally super nice he slurred his words.

And sounded like a teenage girl with those word chooses.

Thank you for beaning so sweet.

That fine Roxas! You're a really nice kid so-. But before I could finish that I was saying he interrupted me.

I'm not a nice kid he was lying down again and looked up at the celling.

But you also think Cloud was nice so I guess you don't know much. Cloud is a real asshole but I miss my brother so much. It's so lonely without him when I sleep.

His feet moved a little bit before he was still. He fell asleep so cute he moved a bit in his sleep still and that was too much for my body to resist before I know it I was hovering above him about to do god know what. Then my phone rang a texted.

Saix: what you doing?

Shit what am I doing!

I'm almost raping this child in his sleep! Well kissed but that's just as bad.

I'm just going to take him to bed now me picking up his small limp body and carried him to his room putting him in his bed and sitting down next to him.

He mumbled in something,

What did you say? I leant closer to listen now I could hear him very well.

"Fuck off Cloud not tonight"

He thinks I'm Cloud?

"I'm sleepy if you want to go ahead but just let me sleep."

What does he mean? This is wrong it just sound so wrong but I'm just overreacting right.

Cloud what you want!? I said no sex! So go back to bed! He turned around to face away from me and pulled the covers over his head.

I couldn't move I couldn't speak I was frozen in my stop on the bed.

What the fuck is going on here! I screamed in my head. Does Cloud have sex with he's little brother what the fuck!

Okay calm yourself Axel Flynn it's probably nothing I just heard him wrong or just drunken gibberish. I'll ask him tomorrow? Yea I'll just ask him tomorrow.


End file.
